Heroes of Haven
The Heroes of Haven 'are a group of heroes who created the cities of 'Haven, Luperion, and Rike. History The Heroes of Haven have a long history together, and although at first, they were many, they dwindled down to a few over the years from multiple causes, although most causes were due to falling in battle, the rare few reached the end of their race's lifespan. The first Heroes of Haven were initially formed during The [[First Orc War|'First Orc War']], although they weren't called that then. They officially formed the city of Haven, and shortly thereafter, the [[Second Orc War|'Second Orc War']] began, forcing the Seven Deadly Sins to engage them. The fighting between the Sins and the Heroes, historically, is considered some of the most destructive, intense combat ever seen in the world. It took the majority of the Heroes of Haven to fight even one of the Sins, and even the most skilled members of the Heroes could not hope to defeat a Sin in one on one combat, with the exception of a handful of the Heroes, primarily Darius Falmark 'and 'Eldaernth Kingsmith, who were the only two to successfully fight Wrath and come out victorious, although the fight did result in Lord Falmark's death. After the Second Orc War, and the ensuing defeat of the Sins and Maloglash 'himself, the Heroes of Haven went their separate ways, fighting for other causes, or taking other duties. While many members still yet roam the world, others have left the Material Plane in search of other things, or have simply withdrawn from society, and the world. Members & Their Fates 'Darius Falmark - 'Died during the Second Orc War, fighting the Deadly Sin known as Wrath. Falmark was considered one of the best martial combatants in the world, and had been personally blessed by Gorum and Iomedae as their Champion. 'Eldaernth Kingsmith - 'Eldaernth Kingsmith was the one who landed the killing blow upon Wrath, however, unknown to everyone except him, he was also the one who landed the killing blow upon Falmark. It was well known within the Heroes that both Darius and Eldaernth coveted Urielle, but after the Second Orc War and Darius' death, Urielle went with Eldaernth to form Luperion under the Ravager's guidance. 'Kor'tul the Mountain - 'Kor'tul the Mountain, the strongest of all the Heroes, and also likely one of the wisest, he left after the Second Orc War and began to travel the world, meditating in spiritual places and connecting himself to nature as best he can. He protects the most secret of places in the world. 'Urielle Kingsmith - 'Urielle, oiriginally known as Urielle Starwater, married Eldaernth and became the Matriarch of the Kingsmith Family. However, she has a distaste of the happenings within Luperion and left the city to it's own devices, traveling the world. She is sometimes known as the Speaker of All-Gods, as she has an intimate connection to the Divines - both good, and evil. 'Zha'danell - 'Zha'danell, also known as the creator of the 'Forest of Zha'danell, left the Heroes of Haven and returned to her forests, to help keep it safe from outside forces. 'The Jaguar Lord - '''Although not quite a 'Hero' of Haven, he nonetheless aided significantly against the onslaught of undead and orcs, and was considered one such hero. He returned to Kor'doril to lead his people. 'Jerok - 'It is unknown what happened to Jerok after the Second Orc War. 'Symbar the Dragon Lord - 'Symbar, already a prominent member of the Draconic community, returned to the fringes of society, researching and disguising himself in places few would think of. 'Jasmine Rose - 'Jasmine Rose, unlike many heroes, remained within Haven. She remains today, as the General of Haven. 'Carasi the Archmage - 'Lady Carasi returned to her personal home within the Teln Mountains, an ancient Spire of Teln left vacant, and remains there to this day, researching magical knowledge and keeping watch over her part of the world. 'Nasir Sylmenor - 'Nasir elected to take Maloglash's phylactery after his defeat to the far realms, to the deepest reaches from the world - into the dark tapestry, where the light of stars does not touch anything. There she remains, watching over the phylactery to ensure it never returns. 'Telula Firebrand - 'Telula and Firebrand also remain in Haven, with Telula acting as the Warden for the Kingdom of Egron. She protects it's wilds from threats within, and aids in coordinating the local Guards, although Firebrand can often be found slumbering in his cave on the outskirts of Haven. 'Shanyrria Heimaris - '''Shanyrria, like Jerok, is one of the most elusive members of the Heroes of Haven, and has disappeared without a trace. It is unknown what has happened to her. Category:Lore Category:NPCs Category:Lore Character Category:Organizations